The Dance
by colorguardbaby23
Summary: Kagome watched as InuYasha disappeared into the forest again. Against her better judgement she follows. Rated T for some language. SongFic IxK


**I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the plot of this story.**

**I also do not own the lovely piece of music that I have based my story around. The song is called The Dance by Charlotte Martin. I suggest you take a listen to the song either before or while you are reading. The song can be found on youtube and I have a link posted in my profile.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Inside my mouth I can hear all the voices say_

_Do not lean over the ledge_

Kagome watched as InuYasha disappeared once again into the forest. She had seen Kikyou's soul collectors floating above the trees and knew that that was where InuYasha was headed. Against her better judgment she decided to follow the silver-haired hanyou. She would just go to make sure that InuYasha was not being sucked into hell or anything and then she would return to camp and act like nothing had happened.

_I shouldn't look down and I shouldn't have found_

_That your lips still taste in my head_

As she neared the small clearing where the unsuspecting couple stood Kagome felt her masochistic self bubble up inside of her. "Yep, I'm a real glutton for punishment." She thought to herself. Kagome began to carefully pick her way along the forest floor, not wanting one or both of the people in the clearing to know of her presence. 'Especially Kikyou.' Kagome thought with a grimace, who knew what the undead miko would try to do. Taking a deep breath she leaned around a tree trunk to take in the situation in the clearing.

InuYasha had just pulled Kikyou into a tight embrace which crushed Kagome's heart instantly, causing sudden tears to prickle at the corners of her eyes. Then before she could turn away she saw InuYasha's head dip so that his lips brushed against Kikyou's. Kagome wondered briefly what it would be like if InuYasha would kiss her like that. A pain rippled through her chest, squeezing her lungs causing her to gasp for air. Realizing that she had made an audible sound Kagome began to panic.

"Kagome?"

Knowing that she was caught Kagome closed her eyes in pained resignation, knowing what she would see in those expressive golden orbs, she turned towards the last person she wanted to see at that moment. InuYasha looked at her questioningly; confusion, hurt, and guilt shinning back at her.

"I was just… I wanted…" Kagome began to sputter as she wracked her brain for a good excuse.

"It's alright Kagome…" InuYasha started to say as he reached out for her, but before he could touch her Kagome turned and sprinted blindly for the well leaving a very troubled InuYasha in her wake.

_Rasing my glass to the head of the class_

_As she powers out steps one through ten_

Kagome sat at her desk watching the teacher scribble notes on to the board. She had been home for three days and InuYasha had not come for her. 'I'm glad.' She thought to herself with false bravado, 'He can be with Kikyou for all I care.' But the next instant she snorted and sank further down in her chair. 'Who am I kidding?'

"Higurashi!"

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called.

"Can you please repeat steps one through ten for me?" Kagome mumbled out a response which the teacher seemed to be happy with and allowed Kagome to fall back into her daydreams. .

_I think I'll be fine if I'm covered in wine_

_Nice to hate you and love you again_

Later that night Kagome decided to treat herself to a relaxing, hot bath to see if that would help her turbulent thoughts and ease her stress over the situation. After pouring in almost every bath oil and bubble bath that claimed to invoke relaxation or calmness into the water she slipped into the welcoming warmth of the hot water.

InuYasha infuriated her so much! He would be kind and loving one minute and the next he would be insulting her and running off to find Kikyou the next, it was getting old in her opinion. She wanted to be more to him than a shard protector, she wanted to be his companion, the person he turned to when he needed someone to talk to, maybe even one day his mate. Kagome felt a dull ache rise in her chest at the thought of seeing InuYasha in Kikyou's arms, in her soul she knew that that relationship was not right and it was somehow tinged with darkness.

Kagome sat in the tub until all the bubbles had disappeared and the water had turned icy. Pulled from her thoughts by the frigid temperature of the water, she dragged herself from the tub and quickly wrapped herself in a towel before going and flopping down on her bed. Must he always drive her to distraction!? Even after what she had seen the other night she still wanted to see him again. Burying her face into her pillow she had a good long cry as she felt her thoughts on the hanyou overwhelm her body.

_And see you again_

_And see you again_

Kagome made up her mind. She would go back and face him. She couldn't run away from all her problems.

_Weepy and worn little monster is born_

_Tell me lies and I'll justify them_

As she swung her legs over the lip of the well Kagome noticed a red clad figure come swiftly towards her. Before she could react she was being pulled into a tight hug. As they broke the embrace InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" Kagome quickly cut him off.

"No InuYasha, I should be the one apologizing. I should have never spied upon you two in the clearing. It was dishonest and distrustful of me."

_Desperate today and its making me pay_

_For that night for that kiss in your bed_

InuYasha gently took Kagome's face between his hands and very lightly pressed his lips against hers. Kagome felt jolts of electricity run through her body at the contact. She twined her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss as she felt InuYasha's hand wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. After a few moments InuYasha broke the kiss resting her forehead against hers.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the ass who keeps sneaking around." InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He reached one hand up to brush a few tears that had fallen from Kagome's eyes before he continued. "Kikyou is not the person I fell in love with fifty years ago." InuYasha paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I being the baka that I am should have realized this and…" InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and turned his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome could hear InuYasha muttering to himself like a madman, she had never ever seen him put this much thought into what he was going to say. Within a blink of an eye InuYasha had whipped back around to face Kagome, he quickly closed the distance between them and took Kagome's hand.

"Kagome," InuYasha's amber eyes meet Kagome's chocolate ones. "You're the one that I want. You are the one thing that makes me feel sane in this damn world".

Kagome blinked in surprise, did she hear him correctly? He wanted her?

"Hell Kagome, I'm pretty damn sure that I'm in love with you and I have been too stupid to see it." Kagome watched as a slight flush darken InuYasha's cheeks as he realized what he had just admitted. Kagome pulled InuYasha to her in a hug that would have been bone crushing to a human.

"InuYasha, I love you so much!" She quickly whispered in his ear as she pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his again. Kagome pressed her lips lightly against InuYasha's hoping to convey all that she was feeling in that one kiss. After a few moments they pulled apart in need of air.

_Whoever dared to love someone out there_

_I don't need a balloon and a pin_

Looking up Kagome noticed that InuYasha's attention was no longer on her. His ears were perked up and he was sniffing the air. He cursed under his breath and turned his face back to Kagome.

"Kikyou."

Kagome felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes; the elation she had just felt was quickly extinguished with that one word. Kagome felt anger and hurt bubble up inside her, with what InuYasha had just told her, he was still going to go off to that woman.

Seeing the anger flash across Kagome's face InuYasha quickly intercepted her thoughts.

"Kagome, look at me." InuYasha secured Kagome's face between his palms. "I don't love her." Seeing the distrust and hurt flicker in Kagome's eyes as well as the tears that had begun to for InuYasha cursed himself. "I want _you_! Not her! There is no way that she can change those feelings." InuYasha placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Do you trust me?"

_The name of the game is outrunning the blame_

_So I hate you and love you we're friends_

_I guess we'll be friends_

Kagome slowly nodded her head not trusting herself to speak.

"Then please believe me when I say that I love you and not her." InuYasha took Kagome's hand into his.

_Oh why (why) can't (can't) you take me in your arms_

_Why (why) can't (can't) you take me?_

"I have to go." He leaned in for one last kiss before dashing off and leaving a stunned, angry, and confused Kagome behind.

_Oh why (why) can't (can't) you take me in your arms_

_Why (why) can't (can't) you take me?_

Kagome watched until she could no longer see InuYasha's red haori through the trees. She sat down, leaning her back and head against the well as the tears of anger and hurt spilt over. Kagome did trust InuYasha, it was Kikyou that she didn't trust. Kikyou had a way of twisting the truth and bending it to make things go in her direction.

A stiff, chilly wind blew through the trees making Kagome hug herself for warmth. She suddenly felt very alone as the warmth of InuYasha's arms was blown away with the breeze.

_Better stop crying hello and goodbye-ing_

_Go on through me slip right through my hands_

_You get your time while the other half's mine_

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she watched the sky change from blue to orange to red to purple and finally to black and the stars began to twinkle. Kagome felt a shiver run through her body, not from the night air, but from the memory of InuYasha telling her that he loved her..

"This will all turn out to be okay." She thought to herself, "He might be with Kikyou now, but I know where his heart truly belongs." One day they would be together with no more hindrances or interferences.

_Its okay this love weighs fifty men_

_Its okay this love weighs fifty men_

_Its okay this love weighs fifty men_

This was the crazy, heartbreaking dance of being in love and in the end when InuYasha was hers all the blood, sweat, and tears they had shed for each other would be worth it, so worth it.

_Oh why (why) can't (can't) you take me in your arms_

_Why (why) can't (can't) you take me?_

Kagome stood and brushed the dirt and grass off her skirt and started on the path towards the village. A soft breeze blew around her as if to reassure her that everything would be alright and to nudge her on to the village.

_Oh why (why) can't (can't) you take me in your arms_

_Why (why) can't (can't) you take me?_

As Kagome made her way back she offered up a small prayer to the heavens asking that she would stay strong for the fight ahead and patience from wanting to sit InuYasha till he was black and blue when he ran off to meet Kikyou..

_Amen_

InuYasha wanted and loved her.

_Amen_

They would be together one day.

_Amen_

Kagome chuckled to herself. "Nothing is worth it unless you work for it." she mumbled under her breath.

Upon her arrival to the village she noticed a red clad figure with flowing silver hair lingering in the shadows by Kaede's hut.

InuYasha glanced shyly down at his feet. Quickly reaching out Kagome placed a gentle hand on his cheek pulling his eyes up to meet hers.

"It's okay, InuYasha, we're going to be okay." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and disappeared into the small hut, leaving a slightly stunned InuYasha to follow in behind her.

_Amen_


End file.
